Pokemon : World of New Hope
by PikkaPower95
Summary: The future of the world is bright when Charles Mendick creates the very first Pokemon. After Years of testing the world is ready. The coming of creatures called pokemon brings some difficulties and challenges as the realities of a world with pokemon comes to light but with the bad comes the good. Embark with May as she helps stop the evil and brings hope to a darkening future!
1. Chapter 1 : Mendick's Announcement

Pokemon : World of New Hope  
FanFiction Written by : Desteny Nunez

Chapter 1 : Mendick's announcement  
Tv announcer #1 : Once upon a time , this was just a fantasy! Now thanks to the hard work and dedication of the great scientist Charles Mendick and his team we are now able to do something we never thought we could! Starting monday the first ever Pokemon trainers will take collect their first Pokemon from laboratories all over the world. This is sure to be a very exciting time for the many who have pre ordered their spots as Pokemon trainers and those who have saved their money to buy the very first Pokemon offered in mass to the world.

Tv announcer #2 : Yes it will be! I'm very excited to see how these Pokemon will change our daily lives. Charles Mendick will be making an announcement tonight regarding the selection of Trainers and how distribution of Pokemon will pan out as well as giving us updates on the sales of the coveted Pokedex System. According to Mendick's central Pokemon website, we can expect distribution of Pokemon to speed up as soon as possible and that laboratories around the world are working their very hardest to meet the demands.

Tv Announcer #1 : There you have it viewers, please tune in tonight at 8 pm for Charles Mendick, or shall we refer to him as Professor Mendick's announcement? We'll keep you updated as we find out more and more! This is going to be exciting time indeed.  
(The television system sound fades out)

"Sigh Brendan I wish they would hurry up and release Pokemon already! I'm dying here. All I want to do is battle and become a Pokemon trainer! " two teenagers sit in a living room watching the television set.

Brendan extends his legs on the couch " what are you in such a hurry for? It's not like mom and dad could afford to buy us one. Not until they start dropping prices or we receive our Pokemon license through school. Besides May , who knows if you even passed your test, haha "

May quickly remarks " Don't laugh its not funny! I know if I had the chance I could be an amazing trainer! I just don't look like it on paper.." She looks at her feet in shame, she's sitting on the living room floor where she had looked at the tv closely.

Brendan " Well the list will be updated Monday morning on the schools website of all the eligible trainers. As well as at school. Maybe you make it , maybe you don't".

May replies " I guess you're right. In the meantime I have some homework to finish. Besides I want to get it all done before Professor Mendick's announcement tonight. What do you think he'll say?" She tightens her shoulders excitedly.

Brenden exhales and looks up at the clock on the wall, it has struck 5 pm "Oh he'll probably tell everyone to hang tight until they can distribute Pokemon. He'll probably tell us that the pre-ordered pokedex will arrive soon and of course that labratories all over the world get the first order of pokedex's and Pokemon because the world we know in is about to change drastically ... Blah blah research and safety is priority. Course schools get the second order as the main priority is training. "

May gets up from the floor " Well I better get started on my homework. Call me when its time for dinner? " she starts walking up the stairs when her brother interrupts her.

Brandon looks at his sister empathetically " You know May... I know you really want to be a trainer. You will be a trainer, even if you don't pass the test pokemon are going to be a big part of everything now so don't you worry. You'll get to be a trainer, and you studied really hard so you know.. You'll probably get to be one sooner than later "

May senses that her usually cold brother is trying to be nice to her , she looks back at him from the wooden stair case and smiles " Thanks bro ".

May exhales as she closes her bedroom door behind her. Her room is decorated with many Pokemon memorabilia. The pink walls are covered with posters of Pokemon and boy bands. Her bed is littered with plush dolls of cute Pokemon such as Skitty, Pikachu, and Mudkip. Her desk is neatly organized , a notebook sits on it in front of a computer screen. She walks over to the desk and sits down in her black chair. She grabs a book from a nearby shelf and begins to read through the worlds.  
" The world of Pokemon is going to be a vast one. One where people will co-exist with a new race of beings. Beings that will open up the doors to a new lifestyle. With the coming of Pokemon we should also expect that trainers will rise and the sport of competitive battling will sprout. It shouldn't be anything to worry about so long as trainers and their Pokemon keep safety in mind. Of course, my dream is to see that Pokemon and people will create bonds with one another. A world where all creatures work for each others happiness. - Charles Mendick "

The computer screen lights up " Message ! Message! " the computer screen reads. May pulls out a keyboard and begins to type. The message opens up :

" Hey May,  
So it turns out the professor for Baymont has been chosen. He's going to be introducing himself tomorrow morning. I think we should go introduce ourselves early, might be nice to get to know Baymont's first ever Pokemon professor. Maybe we can convince him go give us a Pokemon sooner than later or atleast sooner than Huey , haha. Anyways see ya in class !

- Lydia "

May leans back in her chair. She looks up at one of the posters and sighs. She opens up another book, a math book, and begins to work.

A man with white hair sits in a office. He has stacks of papers sitting in front of him and five pokeballs the color of bright red. He sighs and looks through out at the window. An assistant walks in " Professor Mendick , they're ready for your announcement "

Mendick stands up and grabs the pokeballs , he puts them inside his white lab coat. He looks at his assistant " Carlene, do you think we're fools for creating Pokemon? "

Carlene smiles at Professor Mendick " not at all sir, i wouldn't be here if i thought we were making a mistake. I think the world is ready for this. "

Mendick looks at her " Lets hope you're right carlene... If not i'm blaming you for all this". The two chuckle and he walks through the door behind her.

-—-

Brendan looks up at the clock from the dinner table, he then looks at May. The two share a curious look.

Brendan stands up first , dropping his fork on his plate " Well i'm stuffed! Time to watch tv".  
May hastily follows " Yeah me too mom ! "  
Their mother stops " Wait just a moment.., since when are you two bottomless pits stuffed?" she raises an eyebrow towards their father.  
The father looks at the two " Hmm, I suppose this probably has something to do with the announcement Professor Mendick is making tonight doesn't it?" He chuckles " I suppose just this once it'd be okay to let you two leave dinner early. Go ahead " the two sprint out of the kitchen and into the living room. Brendan turns on the tv , they both sit down on the floor like small school children. Their parents follow them and sit on the couch. The large tv turns bright and the announcer looks excited.

Tv announcer : And now everyone introducing you the innovative mind that has created a wonderful advancement in science , Professor Charles Mendick.  
( Mendick walks across a stage and into the center of it. His glasses sit tightly on his large nose. He looks up at the lights and then to the camera as the crowds grow silent )

Charles Mendick : "Ladies and Gentlemen , I'm proud to stand before you and release brand new information on Pokemon. It has been a very busy, stressful, and deeply exciting time for Mendick Labratories all around the world. The demand is great but we have worked tirelessly to keep our promises for a bright and exciting future. As we promised , come tomorrow morning , Pokemon will be distributed to trainers in mass. We can expect this to continue on for a while. Please be patient with our teams.  
Pokemon Professors have been trained and located all over the world to help educate and relieve any worries. This means no matter the concern our Professors will be there to guide trainers young and old on the new journey they are about to embark on.  
The Pokedex systems have been in mass production for a long time now in preparation for a wonderful event that is soon to come. So do not fear , Pokedex systems will be handed out and sold at Mendick Labratories.  
As for the selection of trainers , we have worked tirelessly from when we first released Pokemon to ensure safety and fairness only five years ago. We have watched you all be patient and understand as we built laboratories, Pokemon hospitals, given Pokemon to the police departments and such, created the transfer system, as well as tested battling at professional levels. Now all our hard work has paid off and everyone will be able to have a Pokemon companion. Tomorrow Trainers will have their first day at the Training Program. All based by test score.

The distribution of what type of Pokemon is not randomly selected. We had to take into consideration that it is hard to produce every kind of Pokemon everywhere. Therefor some places will carry certain Pokemon species and others different species. This by no means should be a problem as the transfer system opens up soon and trainers begin to travel. I encourage you all to remain patient as you visit the Pokemon distribution centers. Approved trainers will visit the Pokemon distribution centers also known as the Mendick DayCenters. Those buying pokemon will visit Pokemon Daycares. Student Trainers are urged to check with their designated Pokemon Professors before hand as most professors will be handling the distribution for students rather than Mendick DayCenters. Elders will be given a special discount on thursday at Pokemon Daycares. Training licenses are set for 13+ , this does not restrict children from owning a pokemon however.

Before I end this announcement , I had to remind you of a wonderful Pokemon which was the first unveiled Pokemon in our history. He has since been my partner helping non-stop with testing and training. (Mendick grabs a pokeball from inside his coat and presses the middle button ) I am pleased to show you my good friend Pikachu. A wondrous light gleams from the now opened pokeball. Out from the pokeball comes come a small yellow creature. His eyes gleam happily , and he moves his tail about excitedly for the crowd. The crowd seems just as excited. The Pikachu climbs up Mendick's leg and sits on top of his shoulder.  
Professor Mendick addresses the crowd one last time " Good bye everyone! I promise we have many more surprises in store for you all ! I hope you all enjoy your new companions. I'll see you very soon". He walks off stage with his Pikachu.

Tv announcer : Well there you have it folks! I know Tomorrow will be a wonderful day.

May sits back and looks at Brendan. " well what do you think of that? I wonder what other surprises he has in store for us? And what do you think the surprise with the Pokedexes we'll get? " she smiles helplessly thinking of all the wonderful things it could be.

Brendan sighs " who knows but I know one thing".

May looks at her brother curiously " What's that?".

Brendan gets up off the floor " I don't want to get caught over sleeping on a day like tomorrow.., i'm off to bed"

Their mother and father chuckle. Their father looks at May " yes, I suppose getting to bed would be a good idea for you too may "

Their mother " Besides don't you have to go to school tomorrow and check some kind of list ? "

May gets up excitedly and runs up the stairs " That's right! Night ma, night pa! I'm going to bed! Don't forget to wake me. "

May lays in her bed, her thin arms extended behind her head as she stares up at the dark roof of her room. Through her bedroom window , the cool dark starry sky is visible. She exhales and grabs a plush from her bed and raises it before her. The lifeless Skitty doll stares blankly at her and may begins to speak to it " If I don't make it tomorrow, I suppose I shouldn't be too sad right? But still, all I want to do is be a trainer. A great trainer. " she closes her eyes and puts the plush doll at her side. She turns over and drifts away to her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2 : Promises

Pokemon : A World of New Hope  
Fan- fiction written by : Desteny Nunez

Chapter 2 : Promises

The sunlight shines in through the window caressing everything in sight. May rests peacefully in bed but soon a nurturing presences enters her bedroom. Her mother sits down on the bed next to May's sleeping entity. She looks at the plush dropped onto the floor and picks it up examining the Skitty plush. She whispers "What strange creatures, life is definitely going to be different". May begins to mutter and her mother smiles. She moves May's brown hair out of her face " Good morning sweet heart. I hear today is going to be a big day for everyone". The life in May's body slowly seeps back in as she rubs her sleepy eyes. Suddenly, May sits up right " Am i late?!".

"No darling. I made sure to wake you up early today. I know how important this day is for you" she says sweetly.  
May looks toward the wall quietly and her mother asks " what is it darling? I thought you were excited? "  
May begins to speak softly " I am, it's just I don't want to get my hopes up. If I didn't pass the test it will probably be a long time before I get a Pokemon. The trainer program is my only hope".  
Her mother sighs " hmm". she looks up at the posters on the walls " when you really want something, you will go to great length to make it happen. Even if there is a million road blocks up ahead you still try. I know that if this is what you want , you will make it happen. So cheer up and give it a try".  
A voice resonates down the hall way and through the door " well if it isn't my kid sister. Deciding to give up already?" Brendan looks at May with a joking smile. His black shirt make his brown eyes pop.  
" No way! I have to become the very best! " she says with a newly found energy.

May and Brendan eat their breakfast at the kitchen table. May dives her spoon into her cereal while Brendan twirls his creating a whirl pool in his bowl.  
" So the list should be online but i'm heading off to school and to meet the professor. Lydia sent me a message last night. What do you think he's like? " May says interrupting her brother's cereal storm as he looks up to reply. "Probably some scientist type guy. I can't really say until I get to meet him. I'm going to swing by too. The announcement said student trainers should check in with their designated professors. "  
"I'm going up stairs to grab a few things before I go". May washes her dish in the sink and rushes up the stairs.

May searches through drawers in her room when her mother comes in "Getting ready?" She asks.  
" yeah.." May replies as she rummages through the drawer pulling out a notebook.  
Her mother begins to speak as May slips on her running shoes and ties her shoe laces " I know this gift might be pre-mature but knowing you, I know you're probably going to need it one way or another".  
Her mom extends a bright red back pack. Its got a black pokeball symbol. May looks up excitedly "Really mom? " her mother smiles "Yes but only if you promise to keep trying for what you really want". May grabs the bag excitedly "of course!" and hugs her mom. The computer screen rings " video connect request ! ".

May looks at her mom "It's probably Lydia, she's waiting for me". Her mom walks out and May accepts the video call. Lydia's face appears on the screen, her blonde hair invading her face. "hey I'm getting ready to leave. I'll meet you in front of school! Be ready. " May nods.

May grabs her bag and sprints out of the room, down the stairs, and grabs her bike from the front yard. She begins to cycle to school.

-–—-

" Professor Mendick!" Carlene calls down a hallway. Her soft voice carries. Mendick turns around wearing his usual white lab coat. His brown eyes look youthful. He smiles at his assistant "Good morning Carlene, I hope you rested well last night. We've got lots of work ahead. I just got off the phone with the airline , we'll be on our way by the end of the week".  
" Is it finished already?" She asks him excitedly.  
" It's almost finished, there are things we need to prepare. I'm sure the labs can handle distribution without a hitch. We've been preparing for a long time. We won't be needed for a while".  
Carlene looks up at Mendick " The Lab check in's all report everything is good on their ends.".  
Mendick slides a keycard through a door and waits for his assistant to go in first. He walks up to a desk and grabs a folder. As he shuffles through the papers within he looks at Carlene and asks " The Transfer System? Is it up and running?".  
Carlene grabs a paper from her purse " Professor Winston , he is reporting the Transfer System to be functional. He left it under the care of a Lab technician while he is away".  
Mendick raises his eyebrow and looks at Carlene intently " Away?".  
" Yes sir, it seems Professor Winston has chosen to visit a town, he wishes to see the distribution first hand. He volunteered at one of the labs and has told his aids all to contact him in any emergency as he studies the Transfer System at work".  
" Very well. I don't blame Winston for wanting to witness things for himself. Winston has worked this project from the beginning. He called me a mad man for my ideas but praised them anyway". The two smile at each other.

Lydia stands in front of a building, she waves gleefully at May. May ties her bike to rails. Lydia looks at May " Today is the day ! Lets go! ". May half heartedly says " well here goes nothing".

Standing before a giant group of people looking at lists on a wall. May squeezes through people and makes her way to the front. She searches restlessly for her name. As she searches she realizes lots of people are leaving , most with excited cries and a few with groans. She begins to get worried. She searches harder and harder. Lydia cries out "I'm in!". To May's dismay she feels even worse now. She drops onto the floor .. " I can't find me!". Lydia rushes to her aid. " none sense! Even if you didn't make it , it would say ". Lydia glides her finger up and down the list " aha! There you are!". May stands up excitedly, her legs feel like jellyfish " where?! where?!".

Lydia mumbles " umm...hmm well."  
May snaps " well what?!".  
Lydia looks at May with empathy " It looks like you've been umm..".  
May begins to get worried " what? Did I make it?"  
Lydia looks up at the sky " well you made it ...but ".  
May looks at her name , Class D written by it" but what?..wait I made it?! ".  
" well you see you passed but your score was so low it looks like you're on the lower ranks".  
" what does that mean?" She asks nervously.  
" I suppose it doesn't mean very much except that you may need more training than other students. I don't think they won't give you a Pokemon for it. Trainers are classed from A to D. I got B."  
May drops to the floor " well I suppose not passing would have been far more embarrassing". She looks at Lydia with puppy dog eyes of shame.  
Lydia extends her hand to May in comfort " Don't worry. We'll go meet the Professor , i think his name is Professor Brown. I'm sure we'll find out more in class ".  
" where is that at?" May says as she stands up and brushes the dust off of her exposed knees. Her red tights reach just above the knee contrasting her tattered shorts.  
" The new building not too far from here. Mendick Professor Labs are purposely built by our old schools. Lets go!". She tugs on her friends hand.

-  
The Laboratory is clean, machines run quietly. A man brushes his short brown hair back, his lab coat has a name patch that reads [Professor Brown]. A large screen sits at the front of the room. There are rows of connected desks and chairs. All white and steel. He stands at the front of the room and mutters " They should be here soon..". He walks into another room , slides a keycard and the door opens. There are shelves and shelves of pokeballs. The capsules are bright red on top and clean white at the bottom, a button in the middle of the capsule serves as a release. Someone knocks on the open door causing Professor Brown to get startled. " Didn't mean to startle you!" The man chuckles. He's wearing a lab coat as well , his name tag reads [Proffesor Winston].

" haha, no. I was just looking through the shelves. The children should be here soon." Brown says.  
" I don't have any real duties today. Seems i was put in charge of the Transfer system. I wanted to see the first interaction between them. I've taken a leave of absence" Winston replies, he quickly inquires " You sure you don't mind if i sit in for a while?".  
" By all means join in , i think i'm going to need all the help i can get. It is going to be something new isn't it? All these years of hard work. Course, you were here longer. I'm was just here as an educator. When i first got the offer i was afraid of this day, the day it would become real" brown says numbly as he grabs a pokeball and puts it in his pocket.  
Winston looks at all the pokeballs on the shelves " I never did believe that Charles Mendick could do it. To create something living. Something as magical as these creatures."  
The sound of young people can be heard outside and Winston smiles at Brown " It looks like they've arrived. How intriguing this will be, i felt no rush when the goverment got their hands on Pokemon. That didn't feel like anything. But knowing that young people will come in and their lives will change this way...to be honest brown, it gives me a rush."  
" better let them in before they riot. I hear teens are the most unruly of the bunch" brown chuckles.

The doors swing open and kids pile into seats. Winston and brown run their eyes across all the students sitting excitedly in rows, eyes all open bright. There is about thirty or so students. May and Lydia sit next to each other. Lydia adjusts her green top. Brendan sit at the back with his friends. Winston gives Brown a final smile before they begin.

" Hello students, i see you are all here bright and early. My name is Professor Brown. I have been placed here by Mendick Labratories to educate , guide, and yes to distribute Pokemon to you students." The students become even more excited and Brown hushes them. " I will help you learn to grow and interact with these new creatures called Pokemon. There are many creatures called pokemon , each one is different from the other. Even same species still have different personalities. I will give each of you a pokemon today, as part of distribution of Mendick Labratories and Government Protocol each student enrolled in the trainer program is given a Pokemon. This Pokemon will most likely become your companion for the rest of its life. You are always given the choice to give the pokemon back but i doubt many of you will do that. Some of you will become professors like myself, some pokemon doctors, and others trainers but i'll be here to help you navigate the new world. I believe my good friend Professor Winston has something to say".

Professor Winston steps forward , in his top pocket a pokeball sits without any motion. It looks beat up a bit with scratches. He looks at the class " hello class, I am in charge of the Transfer System, it allows Pokemon to be moved from city to city. It isn't in perfect condition yet, but it's close. It has the capabilities of moving Pokemon from center to nearby center and city to city but we still cannot transfer across oceans onto the other side of the world. We will soon though. I really hope you enjoy all our hard work and remember that from this day forth your life may never be the same but that with Pokemon i find no matter what you will face, you will never face it alone. I'm very excited to watch the future of the Pokemon world and even Mendick Labratories step forward" Winston stops as the pokeball shakes a little in his top pocket but it soon stops.

" Well let's get started! " brown says excitedly. Winston looks down at the pokeball in his pocket and thinks to himself "Did it just shake? Is that possible? ".

"First things first, you all must get ids taken today. Those will be your trainer cards. You will use them at all centers. It is proof of your right as a trainer and more importantly a student in this program. I realize you all want to get your Pokemon as soon as possible. So form a line while your picture is taken, after you will be handed a Pokemon based upon the score you received. The higher ranks the harder to train your Pokemon will be, the lower the easier. Sounds fair?".  
May groans quietly , Lydia giggles. The students form lines. Winston hands the students their pokeballs as Brown hands them their id cards. A system automatically brings forth the chosen pokemon to Winston. The students look in amazement as Pokeballs appear on a machines platform." alright once you have your pokemon and your id please meet in the garden stadium quietly". Many students pass and soon May nears the front of the line. Winston hands May her pokeball and she runs out to the staduim. The grass is fresh and the air smells beautifully clean. May looks at the pokeball in sheer amazement. She feels the light weight of it and wonders how such a small object can store pokemon.  
Lydia stands by May desperately trying to press the release " I can't open the pokeball".  
Winston over hears "of course you can't." All the students stand on the sidelines of a large grassy area marked in a half.  
May mutters to herself " So this is a battle field, wow". She inhales the fresh air , it smells crisp to her.  
Lydia looking to Winston "huh? Why not?".  
Winston smiles " I haven't unlocked the systems yet. I will in just a second and you guys will see your very first battle". Brown walks to the center of the field "Ready class?"

Winston presses a button on a machine placed next to the door of the lab, it clicks and beeps as he inputs a passcode. " Ready when you are Brown!". Brown calls out to one of the students to take the field , he points at May. "come on girl. It looks like you're up first". They take their positions on opposite side of the grassy field. Lydia looks on " Go May! You can do this!" She shouts. Another boy with dark black hair snickers "This outta be good". Brendan looks on in pride.

May stands there , she feels nervous. This is her dream and its come true. Brown looks at her " call out your Pokemon!" May presses the middle button on the capsule. As it opens a white gleam of light shoots out to form a small bird Pokemon. May's face fills with joy " Pidgey!". The pokemon flutters about happy to be out of the pokeball.

Brown looks at the smiling student he calls out a pokemon from the pokeball in his hand " Go Bulbasaur!". A small green form stands strong ready for battle. Winston looks on excitedly , the pokeball in his shirt begins to shake again " Huh?" He looks down.

" Get ready girl! Its time to attack!" Brown shouts across the field. May looks at Pidgey in amazement. The professors orders have gone un-noticed as she gazes at the small pokemons fluttering wings. Lydia shouts " May do something!" May looks at the Bulbasaur who is charging forward with a tackle attack. " aaahh!" May shouts. Winston continues to look down at the shaking pokeball.

" Umm gust attack!" May shouts last minute. The Pidgey flies above its foe. It begins to flutter its wings. A strong wind forms and slams into the Bulbasaur. Brown returns with a vinewhip from Bulbasaur. Long vines lash into a slow Pidgey as May look on helplessly.

Winston grabs the shaking pokeball, it shakes in his hand from side to side. May thinks to herself "this is it...what was that thing i read about pidgeys?". She calls out to an injured pokemon " Tackle !". Pidgey dives full body into Bulbasaur who gets tossed back. Bulbasaur sends sharp razor leaves back to a weakening Pidgey. Pidgey lands on the floor. A dust cloud covers the wreckage. May cries out for her new partner " Pidgey!". As the dust clears she run toward the fallen Pidgey. The boy with black hair smirks again " i knew she couldn't do it".

Suddenly , the Pokeball in Winstons hand opens itself. Winston gasps as a light forms to slender but short figure. Brown looks equally surprised. The students look on unaware of what's going on. The figure reveals itself to be Combusken, the Fiery pokemon. May looks down at Pidgey who has grown too weak to battle. She looks up to see Combusken running past her , claws ready. Its beak is sharp and its eyes keen. Brown looks on surprised. The combusken goes straight for the Bulbasaur and releases an ember attack. Fire envokes the poor creature but it jumps back and counters with a tackle attack. Combusken dodges, its feet create small dust clouds around it. Bulbasaur sends a razor leaf as Winston collects his thoughts. He tries to recall Combusken into the pokeball but it just doesn't work. May recalls Pidgey. Winston calls out to Brown "it won't return!".  
Brown mutters " impossible! The system isn't made that way!".  
May sits in the battle field, unaware of what is happening. She goes un-noticed. Winston calls out another Pokemon from a ball in his lower pocket. "Squirtle!"

A Squirtle comes out to face the combusken. His shell is rather shiny. Brown and Winston look at each other, they know they must beat the combusken to get him under control.  
"Water gun!" Winston shouts!  
" Razor Leaf!" Brown shouts!  
Both attacks graze through the field , unfortunately May has yet to move out of the way. She is unseen with all the commotion. The attacks head in her direction as Combusken jumps and dodges them. Combusken looks at the immobile girl , a light shines in his eyes. He heads for her direction. The attacks come closer and winston realized the error he has made! He forgot the girl was on the field. Combusken lunges toward a terrified May, whose brown eyes have opened wide. He manages to grab her , his claws wrapped around her gently. The attacks swing by them and into each other.  
"Stop!" Winston commands. The squirtle and bulbasaur look guilty and they cease fire. The dust cloud slowly clears. Lydia looks on helplessly. When it has gone completely both Winston and Brown exhale deeply.

May sits where the dust cloud once was. The combusken looks at her, he is breathing in and out. May's wide eyes look at the feathery figure before her. His feather looks dirty and he has scratches on his break. Winston steps forward " Combusken return ". Combusken steps back in refusal. He steps behind May. Winston and Brown look at each other. May stands up and begins to laugh helplessly. Brown and Winston look at each other strangely. When she stops she looks at Combusken who has taken refuge behind her " Thank you. I don't know where you came from but thank you. That first battle was better than i could have ever imagined it. But it is dangerous, I'm starting to see that. Thank you for saving me." She looks at combusken , and she hugs the creature. The Combusken looks relieved and joyful to be held but slightly surprised as if this is new to him.

Winston takes note of the creatures face , steps back and looks up at the clear sky above. "well I guess we all learned an important lesson class. Pokemon are not toys, they never will be. They can be very dangerous. That was a close call. Combusken its time to return to your pokeball".

Combusken steps forward looking back at May, he willingly goes into his pokeball. The capsule collects him as a red light. The class of students looks on at the scene in amazement.

Brown " well I suppose that enough of that. I had meant to have each an every one of you battle today but I think that I forgot just how important it is to know your pokemon first. Thank you May, I put you on the spot with a Pokemon you had never met before and expected you two to perform as a team. That was an error on my part. I'm truly sorry. So why don't we stop battling for the day." He turns to the rest of the students " you have never battled before and I trust that you students won't attempt anything dangerous outside of here until you're absolutely ready. Right now I think its best you all go out and bond with your Pokemon. Study their moves , their abilities, and their disabilities. Come back tomorrow and we'll try again to learn. This grass field is yours to practice in as long as you guys want and if there is a problem , i'm here to answer those questions. Pick up a small bag of food from the cart in the hallway. Its pokemon food , its formulated especially for them to eat. I suppose they could eat other food but for now this is best. "

Students begin to clear the field and leave excitedly. Outside they call their Pokemon out of their pokeballs. They meet them with amazement and genuine kindness. Still on the field May and Lydia stand face to face. Lydia comforts May " That sure was close. You did an amazing job.., considering that combusken invaded the battle field. Where did he come from? I never heard him called out of his pokeball. Can pokemon do that? How strange".

May looks down at her Pidgey's pokeball with sadness " I only wish I had done a better job to protect pidgey. I got so excited that i didn't pay attention to Pidgey, and as a result he got hurt. As for that Combusken, I really am lucky. I'm not sure i'm going to battle again for a while. I need to apologize to Pidgey first".  
Brendan walks up to May and Lydia. "Not bad, for a kid sister that is".  
Lydia "She could have been hurt, that battle was amazing".  
" Thanks you guys" May says half heartedly. She looks up at Lydia with a big smile " wait what pokemon did you get?".  
"I thought you would never ask!" She raises her pokeball with pride and releases an Eevee. Eevee rubs against Lydia's leg "Isn't she darling? She's perfect".  
Brendan laughs " I don't think your eevee would stand a minute with my houndour. ".

Winston walks up to the group and they grow silent before Lydia speaks " Hi Professor. We were just congratulating May on her first battle". Winston looks at the group " yes that was some first day. I'm very sorry. If you like i can take a look at your Pidgey for you?".

May hands him the pokeball "That'd be great actually". He takes it and asks May to follow him. Brendan and Lydia say they will wait outside for her. Inside the lab Winston opens the pokeball. Pidgey seems to be tired and hops about on the table.  
"Well other than being tired, pidgey looks like it needs a good nights rest. Perhaps it'd be best to keep him out of battling for a while. It takes a toll on their bodies... And sometimes its better safe than sorry".  
May scoops the tiny Pidgey into her arms, the Pidgey seems to be at peace there. He snuggles his feathers against her. "Is it okay if he rests outside his pokeball tonight?".

"Yes, thats quite alright." He says calmly. He looks at the two and continues to speak " You know May, what you did today was very brave. you rushed to save your pokemon, even though you two had never met".  
" oh, it was nothing. I'm sure Pidgey would have done the same thing for me" she says in return.  
" No, it wasn't nothing. You see , the reason I came today was to see the very first interactions between Pokemon and people. All the work these past years, its led up to this. To be honest I had my doubts. I was afraid of what would happen but seeing your battle with professor Brown well to be honest it made me all the more scared. At the same time though it was rewarding to see such selfless behavior. It gave me a new hope for this new world we're creating". May looks up at Winston. Winston grabs the Pokeball from his top pocket.  
"May , after what happened I had a long talk with Professor Brown. We both feel terrible, it was our fault. Even adults make mistakes. To tell you the truth, this Combusken has been around a long time. Since the very beginning stages, it was used for battle testing. It doesn't know anything but battling. I was going to store the pokeball in the labratory, who knows when combusken would have come out again. You know..., they aren't supposed to be able to come out like that. I'm not sure why it did today, but what i do know is the look on its face when you hugged it... It has never made that look before. Every creature deserves a chance to feel loved, even a creature used for testing. Mendick's dream is for companionship, so i feel it is my duty to ask you this favor. I really shouldn't be doing this on your first day but seeing as we almost got you maned today, this might even up the score for us. I know someone like you would give Combusken all the care it needs but it would be irresponsible of me to give you another Pokemon right now. I guess what i'm asking you is if perhaps you can come in from time to time and interact with Combusken. It would be a great excuse to keep him around, in the name of researching humans effect on Pokemon".  
" of course i'd come in and play with combusken but i'm just a low ranked trainer what can i do for Combusken?".  
" Well you won't always be. What you did today, thats what makes a great trainer. I've got an inkling that the future is going to need trainers like you. People like you but make me one simple promise?".  
" What promise?" May asks curiously.  
"Get as strong as you can, as fast as you can".  
" I promise" she grabs the her pokeball and places it inside her back pack.  
" Go home and rest? We have lots more to learn tomorrow. You can come see combusken after class tomorrow". Winston gets up with old pokeball in hand and walks away to another room. May walks out of the laboratory with Pidgey in her arms. She can't help but wonder as she feels the beautiful feathers of her partner. How could anything so magical be man made? What had that poor Combusken gone through? Her dream had officially come true but why did it feel as if it was only the beginning of a long journey? She felt like running and feeling the cold breeze of wind but that would be kind of weird. She couldn't wait to get home and tell her mom, to show her mom. To show her mom her dream. She saw Lydia and Brendan standing by the tree. She couldn't wait to tell them what had just happened.

At home May places her Pidgey on the bed. Pidgey sits on the bed looking around while May grabs a plastic bowl and fills it with food. She pushes it near Pidgey and the Pokemon begins to eat immediately.  
Her mother comes into the room " Well isn't that something? I guess you had quite a day. A good day I would judge."  
" a very good day" May rubs through Pidgeys feathers.  
" They look so strange. At least this one is very cute. I don't know how I feel about that strange creature your brother brought home. Its going to take some getting used to. This one, however, is very cute".  
May begins to speak again with a more enthusiastic tone " you know one of the professors asked me to help with another Pokemon after classes. It was a battle testing Pokemon, it saved me today. Maybe just maybe one day me and that pokemon will be partners. Professor Winston thinks I could be a good trainer one day".

" That's a good sign. I knew you'd make quite an impression but your brother told me what happen today and I knew that they'd see what i see in you everyday, but just don't get in over your head okay? Always be careful" Her mother says sweetly before walking out.

May sits in her room with Pidgey looking at her. She's tired, after her first battle she went out to the parks with Lydia. They let the pokemon play with each other. It felt like a dream come true. She leaves Pidgey alone in the room and places the pokeball on her desk. She looks back at Pidgey who is now nudging against a plush doll falling asleep. She runs to the bathroom and turns on the shower. The steam fills the bathroom and the mirrors become fogged. She steps in and feels the steamy warmth, an instant relaxation. She runs her fingers through her now wet hair and then massages the shampoos into her long brown hair. She exhales and runs through everything that has just happened today. Was she still in her bed dreaming? No, this was real. The hot water is soothing to her tired body. As she washes off the dirt with a large blue sponge, she recreates the entire battle scene in her mind. The suds gather and slide down the drain. When she is done showering she heads back to her bedroom, now dressed in her Soft pajamas she stretches out and jumps into bed. She turns off the light by her bed. Between the two of them, the bed seems cozy. Smaller but cozy. Pidgey rest his head on May's side and she wonders what Combusken was thinking right now in his pokeball at the lab. She looks at Pidgey " Good night..." Before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 : Shadows

Pokemon : World of New Hope  
Chapter 3 : Shadows  
Fan-Fiction written by : Desteny Nunez

Two weeks after the start of the Trainer program...

"May! Brendan! Time for breakfast!" their mother shouts from the kitchen. The window is open and a sprouting plant sits on the sill taking in light. The yellow walls look creamy and capture the incoming sunlight beautifully. Their mother put two plates of pancakes dripping with warm syrup on a wooden table and scrapes eggs onto them. She opens the coverts and pulls out two bowls and a bag. She puts the bowls on the floor and fills them with hard Pokemon food. Steps can be heard coming down the stairs as well the huff and puff of a Pokemon , it's Houndour following Brendan down the stairs. May comes down behind wearing her white t shirt and shorts , her hair is held back by a red bandana tied up in a bow. In her arms she is carrying a small Pidgey, her Pidgey. They come into the kitchen and Houndour wastes no time sinking into the food placed in the bowl. Brendan sits down and pulls back the long sleeves of his black shirt before beginning to eat. May places Pidgey on the floor , he hops towards the bowl to eat but not before giving Houndour a menacing look. Houndour is unfazed. It goes unnoticed by May who is cutting the pancakes into soggy pieces.

"So what are you kids up to today?" She asks the two.  
Brendan looks up to answer his mom " I think the Pokedex system arrived today, the professor is going to hand them out".

May's mother looks at her " And you May? How do you like the program so far?".  
May swallows her food and looks at Pidgey whom is scarfing down his food "Well Professor Winston has been letting me work with Combusken after class. I've been learning all kinds of neat things in and out of class like my Pokemon Pidgey is very vulnerable to electric and ice attacks from other Pokemon. Not that i've been battling. The professors think its better if we focus on basics and safety. So he works with everyone individually".  
Brendan interrupts " I think it has something to do with the protests... A lot of people think Pokemon are just dangerous and it will lead to no good, perhaps even a war".

Their mother has a worried look on her face but she looks down at the eating Pokemon "The news has been reporting a lot of illegal battling going on between non qualified trainers , some news stations even report that stores have been robbed using Pokemon...even with those reports its hard to believe that such beautiful creatures could hurt anyone".

Brendan begins to get upset and his voice becomes higher " It isn't Pokemon that hurt people, its people!...they deserve to go to jail for what they've done". Houndoor looks up worried by his trainers tone of voice.  
" It isn't like they aren't trying to catch people, and most of them are being caught. The police departments have Pokemon too" May adds empathetically.  
Their mother begins to wash dishes , she scrubs the plates until they are covered in suds and then rinses the plates "well i'm sure it isn't anything to be worried about". She feels a sinking feeling in her gut as she imagines what damage a Pokemon could do but her day dream is interrupted by a small beak pulling at her dress. She looks down to see Pidgey, he seems to be wanting her attention. She wipes her hands on her white apron and she drops down and pets his head.  
There is a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it" May says as she gets up. Brendan finishes up his food and his mother grabs his plate. His mother stops and looks at him "Brendan, watch your sister for me? I worry sometimes she'll get in over her head..."  
Brendan responds " course mom ". May walks back in with Lydia.  
" Mom, Lydia and I are going to school. I'll see you when I get home". May runs up to her mother and hugs her. She has her bag ready and calls Pidgey to its ball.  
" Me too mom, don't wanna be late!" Brendan adds. His mother kisses him on the head.  
"Mom.." He groans, cheeks turning pinkish as Lydia giggles.  
"Sorry honey" his mom smiles at his embarrassment.  
The kids all walk out of the house for their day and their mother finishes tidying up the kitchen putting the dishes in neat stacks on the counter. She stops and sits on the couch, kicking off her low heels. The phone rings and she reaches for it.  
"Hello?" She asks.  
" Hello honey! How is everything?" It's her husband.  
" Oh , the children just left. When are you coming home? The children got their Pokemon.., they're very intriguing. May's got this tiny Pidgey and Brendan, well Brendan's Pokemon is a Houndoor looks scary but he's really docile".  
" haha, well you think that's intriguing. I just spent an entire day working with the director of a new lab, get this honey he has a Muk. Honey, it stinks like a sewer! Our construction is done so i'll be home in a day or so".  
She smiles " a Muk?". She begins to giggle and then sighs " My I remember being a child wishing i could run off and be a Pokemon trainer".  
His voice becomes softer " yeah, when I was a kid it was only a fantasy. Seeing it all around me now, its crazy".  
" Well i'll see you when you get home" she says sweetly " I love you Tom".  
" I love you too Vera" he says.  
Vera hangs up the phone and lays down on the couch. She looks almost like her children the way she puts her feet up.  
-

Professor Mendick turns to looks at large screen in a darkened room " Ladies and gentlemen I am please to report to you that Project Island is up and ready for testing by trainers. There are fifteen people sitting around a table in the room , they look at Professor Mendick with silence as the screen projects pictures of a blossoming city. On the table a small structure sits, a replica of the islands.  
"Since the creation of the very first Pokemon we have worked hard to create a place with free growing, un-captured, and un-grown Pokemon. A place where Pokemon can sustain their own species freely. We call it Project Island" He says seriously.  
A member at the table speaks up "If you have yet to notice , crime rates have since risen from the distribution of Pokemon to people only two weeks ago. How do you think the public will feel knowing you've allowed tools of destruction to breed freely... To infest themselves in a island. What happens when they reach our countries?".

The rest of the room turns to Mendicks response "Pokemon are not dangerous, they are not tools General Stone. We knew there was a danger involved but we took it. Your army took it. They have done just fine by my reports. Yes, our police departments will have to meet those new dangers but it can be controlled".

General Stone looks at Mendick coldly " I think you've taken the risks too lightly. People can get hurt, people have gotten hurt. We could un do the damage by recalling those Pokemon now.."  
Mendick interrupts " And leave the Government and the Military the only ones to possess Pokemon? I can only wonder why one such as yourself would want that?". Mendick gives him an accusing look.

"I'm only worried about the safety of the public, I thought that's why we all gathered here, to discuss safety measures? The committee is responsible for the safety of the public first." General Stone responds calmly yet half-heartedly. The rest of the room shift in their seats.

Another member in the room wearing a lab coat shifts his sleek glasses on his nose and begins to speak " I think that safety measures have already put in place, soon the trainer program will produce more individuals able to handle the pressures. We should keep in mind that we spent many years in preparation for this time, and as we thought there is going to be some hardships during the transition. Not everyone feels the same about Pokemon as Mendick Labratories. Protest are beginning to happen more frequently for the recall of Pokemon as crimes begin to happen more frequently".

Carlene looks at the member " Professor Lane is right, protest have been rising but I think what we need to do now is stand strong. Our reports show that a new type of organized crime is also occurring and reports of stolen Pokemon are beginning to rise as well. We sent a lab aid under cover to the heart of city plagued by a group calling themselves the Shadow Scouts. It seems they are fast growing but not very dangerous. Mendick Labratories placed a tracker on pokeballs , the Transfer system scans pokeballs as they come in and any pokeball reported stolen is immediately held indefinitely and returned to its original trainer".

" what are they doing with the stolen Pokemon?" General Stone asks.  
"It seems they are attempting to sell them on the black market" Carlene replies.

General Stone stays quiet until asking "Mendick, what are your plans for The Rainbow Islands?". General Stone's uniform is littered with neatly placed medals. His bone structure are strong.

Mendick takes off his glasses and begins to wipe them "A training island for members of the Training Program".

General stone looks at his associates around him, he smiles " Make it into a tourist attraction, welcome all. My associates and I will support the rainbow island if you do. In fact I demand it be open to the public as soon as possible".

Professor Lane and Mendick look at each other curiously. Mendick answers " Hmm, I suppose we can do it but.." General stone stands up and his associates follow.  
General stone interrupts Mendick before he can finish his sentence "Good make it happen as soon as possible, i'll be expecting an announcement in the news very soon".

The meeting ends and the committee all leave except Professor Mendick, Professor Lane, and Carlene who stay.  
"Professor Mendick, what a strange request from him. Isn't he against it?" Carlene asks.  
Lane answers for Mendick " It's General Stone, he's always got something up his sleeve. Who knows what he's got planned. Professor , should we post pone the island announcement until we get more information on Stone's plans?".

Mendick looks at the professor " No, no. If stone's up to something there isn't anyway to get information now. Do as he says, we'll figure it out soon enough. But I do ask you guys to send a new notice to all Professors located in cities. I'll tell you what to say , lets go".  
-

"Well class, there isn't really much more I can elaborate on the importance of knowing when to stop a battle. In the end only you guys know the limits. I've been talking so much today I guess I forgot what I was going to do" Professor Brown looks at his class.

Professor Winston rolls in a cart , there are two card board boxes on it. The boxes are labeled [Mendick Labratories]. The class begins to shuffle in their seats excitedly.

Professor Winston looks at Professor Brown smiling " Yes, you were rambling on so long I think I dozed off back there". He opens the boxes and says "Well it looks like christmas came early for you guys".

Lydia asks excitedly " Is it the pokedexes ? Is it?".  
Brown looks at the class " Yes, Lydia we've finally gotten our shipment of pokedexes. Took much longer than it was supposed to".  
Winston grabs a handful of pokedexes and hands one to the student in front row " well , one for each!".  
Brown begins to speak as the students pass down pokedexes down the rows "I taught you all in the first week how these machines work. The best way to find out is to go outside and use them. The pokedexes will recognize Pokemon in front of you and bring up a small summary available. Go ahead and try them out with each others Pokemon".

May sits looks at the pokedex in her hands " I thought pokedexes were red?".  
Winston looks at brown " yes, I thought so too but they decided different coloring would be nice. They are available in Silver, Black, Red, and White. They help differentiate types of ownership. Your pokedexes are Silver because you are in the Training Program. Black is for Goverment and other services such as the Police Department, and Fire departments. White is for pokedexes bought in store and Red are for Mendick Labratories employees".  
"Oh, that actually makes sense to have different colors" Brendan adds.  
Huey's black hair seems colder in the lab's light as he opens up the sleek device "Seems good enough".  
"He never has anything good to say" Lydia mutters under her breath. Huey gives her a cold look with his amber eyes.  
Brown looks to the class and says " I hear the labs are even developing a less expensive version for small children, it will only state Pokemon's names and summary, its color will be green I think".

" Ours tell us moves , abilities, as well as evolutionary states" adds Winston.  
"Don't forget there's neat maps and announcement date on there, consider it Mendicks direct heartbeat to you guys!" Brown says anxiously.

" Interesting" adds a boy with curly hair. His name is Rowan, his notebook is doodled all over.

" well I guess its about that time again class, meet here tomorrow same time" Winston says. The students all say their goodbyes to the professors.  
Lydia looks at May as she backs her notebook into her bag " I suppose you're going to stay after and help with Combusken?".  
May looks at her friend and smiles "Duh!".  
"Alright, just come by and give me the notes, I kinda dozed off today?"  
" yup".  
Lydia walks out and the professors look at May.  
Winston grabs the old pokeball out his lab coat pocket " I'm sure Combusken has been waiting for this all day, lets go outside?".  
Brown smiles " I've never seen a Pokemon look forward to anything like that, he really is getting to be cute and friendly".

Brown walks away to his private office. Winston looks at May " Lets go to the grass stadium, i've got an idea".

The sun in the sky shines warmly on the grassy area. There are flowers beginning to poke through the grounds. The grass is a healthy green hue. May walks out and stretches out her arms. Winston takes off his lab coat and places it on the ground. The professor grabs the old pokeball , he takes a look at the beat up pokeball and presses the release button. An excited Combusken runs towards May. The two hug each other, Combusken's usually dangerous claws are of no danger to the thin girl. " How are ya Combusken? Did ya miss me?" May asks as she hugs its warm form even tighter. The Combusken seems to be agreeing in its own strange form of language. Winston grabs a pokeball from his pocket , this one is brand new. He looks at the two and smile.

" Well I think it's time you try to take another try at battling, this time we'll make the battle slow paced" winston says.  
" Oh I don't know , last time Pidgey got really hurt and I don't know..." She says sadly.  
" Nonsense, and this time you'll battle using Combusken. You two have worked together a lot. Even playing together brings two together and practice makes perfect" he says reassuring her.  
"A-alright , are you ready Combusken?" She asks. Combusken excitedly runs to his side of the marked grass field. "I'll take that as a yes" she laughs. She follows over and stand far behind Combusken. The professor stands opposite , he looks at the pokeball in his hand. The cold sturdiness of it in his hand gives him a rush.

Winston presses the release " Go magnemite!". Its form is small but it looks sturdy. Tiny currents run at its ends which look like screws.  
May looks at Combusken "Ready Combusken ? Stay away from its electric attacks. Use ember!". Combusken runs ahead , opens its beak and tiny balls of fire spray at the target. The Magnemite hovers above the Combusken and on command releases an electrical current, it barely misses Combusken.

" I think I under estimated you two! Magnemite sonic boom!" He yells. Magnemite releases a force of air that grazes the ground near Combusken creating small clouds of dust. It rips at the grass. Combusken takes the chance and hits Magnemite with an ember. Magnemite returns his attack with a close range Thunder wave. Combusken stands in agony as electrical currents leave it struggling.  
May shouts " No! Combusken!" She starts to runs towards Combusken but before she can make it a few steps him Combusken releases a strong stream of fire. The Magnemite is hit harshly by it. It stops hovering and hits the floor.  
Winston smiles "flamethrower? When'd you learn that Combusken?".  
May stands in amazement " was that flamethrower? Oh wow".  
" I guess this battle is over" the professor smiles at May.  
"Wait...did we ...did we win?" She is in shock.  
" Yes, my Magnemite can't battle anymore. Not after an attack like that. Remember it's important to know your limits".  
Combusken is still hurt by the thunder shock but he manages to turn and look at May hoping to have pleased her with his performance. "Combusken , we won!" May is cheering. Combusken is relieved and over joyed to make the girl happy. He is in severe pain though, he tries to fight it for her. He wants to be strong. His knee hits the floor and he winces. Winston looks at Combusken, he calls back his Magnemite and starts to run over " oh no". May looks and run for him too.

Combusken tries to get back up, fighting the electrical current running inside of him. His body trembles and he struggles to find the courage to stand. May is almost near but before she can grab him the professor stops May.  
" What? Huh? But.." She questions him not understand why she can't help him.  
"You're about to see something really amazing" he says pointing at the Combusken.  
She looks at the Combusken. his form, his body is it glowing? "What's happening?".  
"He's evolving, changing his form to become stronger" he answers with a serious tone.  
"Professor Brown, come look!" He shouts back to the building.  
Combuskens glowing form is starting to stretch and grow. He cries out almost in pain. Soon the small form grows taller, much taller.  
Brown runs out , as he sees what is happening he stops. He mouth open " Wow, would you look at that?".

Soon the morphing has stopped. Standing before May and the two Professors is a new creature. It is tall and sturdy. It lets out a strong roar.  
" Blaziken.." Winston mutters. May turns to him " Blaziken?"  
Blaziken turns to the now tiny by comparison May, although his form is different he still looks at May with adoration. His feather like fur is beautiful.  
" Blaziken!" May runs up to the Pokemon and hugs him. The Pokemon hugs her back.

" Well i'll be...she made that Pokemon evolve" Brown says as he stands next to Winston.  
" I knew she was a positive effect on him" Winston admits " So that's the effect of humans on Pokemon. That Pokemon never evolved because it had no want to. It battled for her and it found a reason to become stronger".

" Well May, I think its safe to say that you aren't to shabby a trainer. Over the last two weeks you've been studying really hard and your quiz scores show it but I think spending time with Blaziken has something to do with it" Brown says proudly.  
" I think it's time to give out the trainer exams soon, don't you think so Brown?" Winston turns to his partner.  
" Trainer exams ?" May looks at the two.  
" Yes, the trainer exams will relocate your rank based on score. If you score well enough and become a Rank A trainer I don't see why you can't take on another Pokemon" Brown says looking at Blaziken.

"It's set then we'll have a test at the end of the week. Study May!" Winston looks at her , his smile open wide.  
May looks up at Blaziken " You bet! I'm going to become a Rank A trainer and then me and Blaziken will be partners". Blaziken looks happy to hear these words.

" Well time to go everyone. We've got work to do. We'll see you tomorrow May, remember study!" Brown scorns.  
"Yeah, paper work sure does suck once you spend time out here " Winston says rather unhappy. He looks at the grass before grabbing the old pokeball "Ready Blaziken?".  
Blaziken seems unhappy by the idea but he looks back at May before returning to his pokeball.  
May smiles, she runs inside and grabs her bag. She waves at the professors as she walks away.

" With all that excitement I forgot there was something important I had to show you" Brown signals Winston to follow him.  
Winston follows still looking at the grassy fields behind them. Once inside Brown turns on a computer. He presses a couple buttons on the keyboard. He touches the screen and a printer on a nearby desk prints out a paper.  
" Professor Mendick sent a notice to all professors teaching at the trainer program centers" he tells winston.  
"Hmm, what's it say?" Winston asks.  
" Take a look for yourself. Tell me what you make of it?" He grabs the crisp, white paper off the printer and hands it to Winston. It says :

[ Dear Professors,  
The time has come for Mendick Labs to reveal a massive project. It has come a lot sooner than expected. Under the orders of General Stone and The Committee The Rainbow Islands will be opened up very soon. I know you all were expecting more time to train and educate young trainers but the opening of the Islands will mean I am going to need trainers to be ready much sooner. General Stone has asked that I open up the Islands as a tourist attraction , with the entire public coming it will get very stressful for the wild Pokemon there. With rising crimes and Pokemon being stolen and sold to black markets around the world I'd like for Professors to select a few outstanding trainers to come early and act in our places as protectors. As well as test the new battle competition that is going to be a large attraction. Please prepare your very best trainers to come at the end of next week. Plane and Boat passes will be sent to you in a couple of days.

On a side note , please tell all trainers to be very cautious of a new criminal organization called the Shadow Scouts. They steal Pokemon and although we recover some Pokemon , many are not found or returned.

Thank you - Professor Charles Mendick ]

" Under the orders of General Stone?" Winston says rubbing his chin.  
" You know him?" Brown asks surprised.  
"Ummhmm he stone walled every attempt of Mendicks to get Pokemon to the public" he responds " When he finally did Mendick had to agree to supply the military first. He isn't the biggest fan of Pokemon to put lightly".  
" What do you mean?" Brown asks worried.  
" General Stone has on many occasions tried to get Pokemon classified as a new tool of the military in war zones. Luckily congress called it in-humane and said no" he says solemnly.  
" Tools for wars? Is this man nuts? " Brown says angered by the suggestion.  
" I'm sure Mendick sent this out as a warning as well. We'd better start selecting trainers wisely". Winston grabs a roster off the desk.

" What do you mean?"  
" If General Stone ordered the public to be allowed that means he wants there to be no filter on who comes in. Knowing him he's probably got something planned , something bad too". Winston looks up and down the list.  
"We haven't had enough time to train the kids though, this might be a disaster!" Brown seems to be talking more to himself than Winston.  
" Lets see Brendan is a Rank A , Lydia has proved herself to be quite the trainer too, and Huey.." Winston starts naming names but then Brown interrupts him.  
"Huey? That kids been an excellent student and battler but as a trainer I just don't think his heart's in the right place" he complains.  
"We have no choice ... Huey is a good battler. He'll do fine" Winston snaps back.  
"I don't suppose you're going to try to send May in? " Brown raises his thick eyebrows.  
Winston turns to look at the old pokeball, it sits on a shelf in the office " I don't know. She's got the heart for it but out there Im not sure if she can handle any problems that arise especially with wild Pokemon".  
"She got that Combusken to evolve. Looks like she'd be in decent hands" Brown argues.  
"Yes, I know that. May's ..she's just different. She needs someone to look after her. I'm just not sure yet" He looks down at the roster , her picture is on the list with other students.

"Well lets figure this out later. I'm hungry" Brown looks down at his rumbling stomach.

-  
May steps inside her house and sighs " Mom i'm home!" She calls out.  
" Hi honey !" Her mother responds. The house smells of freshly cooked food. May's mouth waters as the scent beckons her to the kitchen. She walks towards the kitchen and as she walks in the array of food on the table looks enticing to her. Freshly baked bread sits nicely cut on the table. Bowls of food make her mouth water.

Her mother turns to May "Do you know when your brother will be home? He never called".  
May's day dream is broken her mother's words "What? Huh?".  
"Your brother sweetheart, he never came home. Is he out with his friends?" She turns looking at May.  
" No actually...I saw his friends on my way home, they were going home. I thought he was already here" May says rather worried.

" Hmm, it's unlike your brother to skip dinner?" Her mother says looking at the clock. It has struck 7 pm. "Where did you go today?" She inquires.

"Oh after leaving the lab I went to Lydia's house, she needed some notes" she says earnestly.

"I wonder where your brother could be?" Her mother's face seems aged with worry now.

" Well ... I'm sure I could go out and look for him. It isn't too dark and i've got Pidgey. I'm sure he's probably practicing somewhere"May stands up and picks up the bag she placed by her chair.  
"Are you sure ?" Her mother asks softly " Be careful okay? Don't go to far ".  
May hugs her mom before running out.

The day has changed from earlier. The streets look darker, they are paved with shadows casted by the fading sun. May looks all around before grabbing her bike. She begins to ride to the next street but everywhere she looks her brother is not there. She rides to the nearest park but it looks like everyone has long gone. She stops , wondering where her brother could have gone. She wonders if maybe Houndoor had gotten hurt.. maybe he went to the Pokemon Hospital. Yes, maybe he went there. She begins to ride her bike, petaling as fast as she can but her legs start feeling heavy. She stops as cars cross the street. Houses around are filled with lights from within and no one seems to be out. She nears the Pokemon Hospital.. It's getting darker outside. "Brandon!" She cries out. Where did her brother go? She sees the Pokemon Hospital and hardly parks her bike correctly. She runs in and asks the nurse if she's seen her brother. Describing his brown eyes, black shirt, and cool dark hair. The nurse's blonde hair is short and her uniform is clean white. She looks at the girl before her with pity "I'm sorry I wish I could help you but I haven't seen a boy like that or a Houndour today".  
"Oh.." May feels hopeless. Where did he go? All his friends went home. Where could he be? She runs out and grabs her bike. Maybe he's back at the Lab with the professors. She rides, even though her legs are tired. Even though she is tired, she must. As she approaches the large lab she drops her bike in front. She begins to knock on the doors of the lab. Winston answers " Oh May? What brings you here so late?" He looks at the girl as she walks in to the lab.  
" My brother, Brendan, have you seen him?" She asks frantically.  
" No i'm sorry sweetheart, I haven't. You're the last student here today" he says empathetically. The place smells of chinese take out.  
" but..but I don't know where else he could be? He's not with his friends and he's not at the Pokemon Hospital, he always comes home" she cries as she drops to the floor.  
" I see, don't worry i'll help you find your brother" he extends his hand. He calls to Brown "Brown i'm going to help May find her brother. You call her mother and let her know she's safe and stay with the Lab".  
" Alright be careful " Brown says to his partner putting down his food.

Winston runs to the shelf and grabs the old pokeball as well as some from the table "Let's go look around shall we?".

The two walk out into the darkened city. It seems cold without the sun's warmth. Dangerous really. Winston grabs a pokeball and presses the release " Go Zubat!".  
May wipes her left over tears " Zubat?".  
Winston tells her " A little known fact that Zubat are great at finding things. Especially other Pokemon. Zubat, go search for any sign of a Pokemon".  
" What if he leads us in the wrong direction" she asks , sniffling.  
" Everyone else is at home, if Brandon is in trouble.. Houndour is sure to be there" he reassures her.  
"You're right I didn't think of it that way" she says.

Zubat begins to fly in the night, its small wings fluttering in the sky. It hovers to the left and then to the right before it flies in one direction.  
" That way!" Winston shouts. The two run following Zubat.  
-to be continued-


	4. Chapter 4: A Place Called Home

Pokemon: A world of new hope  
Fan-fiction written by : Desteny Nunez  
Chapter 4: A place called home

A young May age five sits on the living room floor the television is on, a brightly colored cartoon plays on the television. Her big brown eyes and long hair are vibrant and youthful. She turns to her brother , Brandon, he has a toy in his hand. The toy is small and yellow , a pikachu figurine. "If I could be anything in the world, i'd be a pokemon trainer like misty!" She says to her brother, her smile is missing teeth but it is still very cute. Her brother looks at her , his cold hair short and messy. " You can't be a pokemon trainer, that's what i'd be!" he shouts at his little sister. She looks sad but soon she threatens " I'm telling mom!". An annoyed Brandon shouts " Mom's she's lying!". May balls up her tiny fist , stands up and punches her brother in anger. Angered by his sister he pushes her down, as she sits on the floor she begins to collect air to create loud cries. Watching the tears beginning to run down his sisters rosy cheeks he hands her the toy in his other hand , the pikachu figurine. He reluctantly say " Fine, you can be a trainer too..." He crosses his arms in frustration. She looks at her new toy, a smile breaks on her face. She hugs her upset brother " Thank you Brandon" and runs outside to play with her toy. Although he is upset by the loss of his toy, he can no longer be mad at her. He continues to watch the cartoon on the tv.

" My May ? She's with your Professor?" Vera asks impatiently through the phone.  
" Yes they left in search of your son Brandon not too long ago " Brown responds.  
" Oh thank heavens. Did they say where they were going?" Her voice is worried.  
"No actually. They just ran out...Professor Winston is with her. she should be fine"  
" Still it's my fault. I sent her out looking for him. Now I have both my kids out in the dark cold night.." her voice is shaky.  
" Well Ms. I'm sure you could come here and wait for them?" His voice is calm and polite.  
" No I should wait here in case Brandon comes home..where could he be?".  
" where ever he is i'm sure he'll find his way home or they'll find him" his voice is now empathetic.  
" What should I do?" She asks almost crying.  
" Well, hmm I think the best thing to do is wait at home by the phone. When they get home someone should be there and they should both be home very soon. I'll update you as soon as I find anything out?" He tries to make his voice sound as reassuring as possible.  
"Y-yes i'll do that.."  
" Alright Ma'am". She thanks him and hangs up the phone.  
-

Brandon wakes up, his head hurts. The concrete beneath him is cold and the sky above him is now dark. "What?" He questions looking around. "Aahh!" He cries as he tries to stand up. He feels his leg as he struggles to stand up, the pain makes him wince. He limps a few steps. " oh no" he mutters looking around.  
He begins to yell "Houndour?!" There is no answer...  
He checks his pocket .. Where's his pokeball. He look around but the floors are dark. He frantically yells out again " Houndoor!" There is still no answer.  
He struggles to remember what has happened , his head hurts as well as his leg. He only knows that Houndour is gone and he can't find the pokeball. He feels his back pocket , there is it! His pokedex, maybe the light it gives off can help him look around. He turns it on and shines the screens light around him. It is bright but there are shadows casted by many things around. He looks up and down and left to right, it's an alley. How'd he end up in an alley? There's a large dumpster and some old boxes. He looks around some more, leg throbbing in pain. He feels like crying but there are more important things to do so he grits his teeth. He limps towards the dumpster , he sees his bag thrown near it. He grabs it, checking how much of its contents is still there. Almost everything but no pokeball. He slams his fist into the dumpster.. "Houndour!". He cannot contain his tears anymore, they begin to flow down his cheeks like morning dew drops on leaves. He sobs loudly , not for his own physical pain but for his missing partner. Where could he have gone? Where did Houndour go? He wipes his tears with his sleeve.

May runs following the Zubat. It bobs and weaves in the air. She's out of breath but she keeps running. Professor Winston is by her side, he isn't wearing his lab coat. His red shirt is plain but its collar gives the appearance of more. They run up and down streets until they come to an industrial area. The fence is broken and beaten, the metal worn. Zubat flies over.  
"Well guess that means we're going in " Winston says catching his breath.  
" But won't we get in trouble?.."  
" you wanna find your brother right?" He looks at May sternly.  
" Right...lets go!"  
The two find an opening in the fencing , just big enough to crawl through.

Zubat flies towards a building that looks like a large warehouse. The place is empty though. They run until they get to a loading dock. Zubat slowly lands , he flies no more. "This is it? But I don't see Brandon..." May says in a worried tone.  
" Hmm Zubat return " He calls Zubat back to its pokeball. " Well lets look around.."  
"Alright" she wipes the bead of sweat off her face. She looks towards some of the buildings that look like are close by. The Inner city lights aren't too far away. She begins to run towards the building " I'll check over there...".

Winston looks near the dock. It's dark and he can't see much. He walks between two nearby warehouse buildings, all is silent except his breathing. He looks around on the ground, he can make out lots of trash on the floor and boxes. Not somewhere Brandon might be. He stands still thinking to himself. Suddenly in the darkness of the alley way he hears the slight rustling of trash on the ground nearby.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He asks the darkness around him. The rustling happens once more. "Hey? Brandon? " His voice cuts through the silence like a knife.  
The rustling happens again but this time a quite whimper accompanies it. "Houndour?".  
Winston walks closer to the dark until the whimpering is in front of him. He grabs the pokedex out of his pocket, flashing its light at the poor creature before him.  
"Houndour, oh you poor thing. Its okay, I'm here" he says calmly.  
Houndour lays before him, the wounds on him are severe. He has lacerations all over his body. He is whimpering slightly.

Brandon continues to sob. He sits with his back against the dumpster. His hands are on the cold floor, at his finger tips he feels something. Underneath the garbage can, there's something there. He reaches his hand back more and grabs hold of it. It's small and circular. It's..it's a pokeball. He grabs it hopeful, he presses the release. The pokeball opens but nothing comes out. His hope feels lost, what happened to Houndour?

In the distance a voice of a girl can be heard. It cries out "Brandon!". Brandon looks up.., is he imagining it? The voice cries out again "Brandon!?". He looks toward its direction , a feeling in his stomach wells up "M-May?" He says softly. "Brandon?" The voice cries out again. He tries to stand up , the feeling in his stomach moves up his chest. He can't help it , the tears begin to flow down his cheeks again. "May! May i'm here!" He cries out. Soon the patter of feet draw closer.

"Brandon!" She wipes her face as she runs closer to him. Brandon struggles to stand but he is pushed down to the ground by his sister. She jumps on him, unable to sustain the weight with his injuries they land on the floor. May cries hugging her brother.

" I thought I'd never find you" she whimpers. Brandon wipes his tears away again trying to appear tough for little sister.  
"You're getting your tears on me.." He complains.  
She sniffles balling her fist up and punching him lightly on the arm. "You're mean"  
He winces in pain "Don't tell me you're gonna call mom?" He laughs.  
"No.." She looks at him smiling "Besides I owe you".  
"You do? " he looks at her.  
She looks away " Yeah, the whole time I was searching for you. I kept thinking about the day you gave me that Pikachu toy. I cried and you gave it to me. You said I could be a trainer too..truth is I hit you first. I guess i'd knew you'd always give me what i wanted in the end. Anyways, I broke that toy by accident playing outside. You really liked that toy. So I felt bad. I buried it in the back yard afraid you find out but you never asked for it".  
Brendan begins to laugh hysterically.  
"That's not funny" she looks at him seriously.  
"Yes, it is. I found that toy a couple of days later. Its foot was sticking out of the ground" he says still laughing.  
"And you didn't say anything?" She looks at him wide eyed.  
"Haha..no. It was just a toy, my favorite toy, but it was still just a toy" he says reassuring her.  
She begins to smile "you're still mean..".  
"And you broke my favorite toy" he replies.  
"Well at least we both became trainers. You said I could too"  
"Yea some trainer I became, I c-cant" Brendan suddenly becomes wide eyed , again looking around " Oh no Houndour!" He struggles to get up, still in pain.  
"What happened to him?" She asks.  
"I d-don't know. He's not in his pokeball" showing her the empty capsule.  
"Don't worry we'll find him, I owe you remember?" She says reassuring him.

Zubat flies above them.  
"Huh?" Brendan says looking up.  
"It's Professor Winston. He helped me find you".  
She wraps Brandon's arms around her neck and helps him walk towards the direction Zubat is flying.  
"Where is he leading us to?" He asks.  
"A place called home..come on" she helps him limp along slowly.

-to be continued-


End file.
